The promise of a lifetime
by Gamerin-Zelda
Summary: A Memily Project.
1. Chapter 1

I have come to my knees

As I sing a lullaby of pain

I'm feeling broken in my melody

As I sing to help the tears go away

Then I remember the pledge you made to me

She was just gone. Without saying goodbye to me. She was my life, my great love. Since her disappearance, I hear a lot of music especially her lullaby she sang or listened to when they could not sleep. The melody made me even sadder and I always come to tears. If I hope to sing ever to see her again and she says she will from now on always on my side. She gave me the promise and always when I feel lonely, I remember her and promise her. The melody took my mind into a different world. In a world where it was still there. By my side with her beautiful brown eyes and her beautiful smile.

I know you're always there

To hear my every prayer inside

I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime

I hear the words you say

To never walk away from me and leave behind

The promise of a lifetime

Since I know her, she was always for each other to always at my side and we made us promise. Never mess without leaving the others to let them know and to say when you get back. That was our promise and should hold up our end of life. Because we knew we wanted to stay friends forever. For all I would have been better than friendship more.

I heard you always no matter what she had. When she was finished she always says, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise always to be there if you promise also to always be there. You're my best friend Mike no matter how close I am to the others. "

But she broke the promise without any reason and left me and the other without a word. So many questions in my head and only Em can answer. But she was not there and so there were always more questions circling in my head.

Apart Will you help me fall

Pick me up, take me in your arms

Find my way back from the storm

And you show me how to grow

Through the change

No matter how many changes there have been in our lives since we at the Power Ranger we were always closer. Because we had the most common, and so was with me from friendship love. This love tore me up inside at the moment. As it is with her I do not know that hurt. Not even Mia could give me an answer. I had hoped to get at least a reply a few.

Em will always be the light in the storm that guides me safely. When she's back, I'm going to fall into her arms and finally confess my love. Because they have to know that I know now that she's gone. What if I'll never see them again? Without it in my life my life is worthless.

I still remember the pledge you made to me

I am holding on to the hope I have inside

With you I will stay through every day

Putting my understanding aside

And I am comforted

With its promise in my heart I will always carry hope in me that she comes zurückt and everything clarifies why so long was gone to report without. I want to spend every day with her because without them, every day is wasted. Just as the last few weeks where I just lay on her bed and tossed me in my pity. I realize only when I can my mind to do since I be happy without them.

With every tear that is shed's difficult I. With each repetition of the song it will severe to believe that she is coming back. How can it just go on with me and the team? Em has kept the team together. She was the best of us all. But I really can be happy? I dont know. Let's see what the future brings.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Mike

4 weeks ago

Another night with this dream. I confess my love Em but she does not love me so she leaves the team and everybody hates me.

Slightly bend the dream I silt where the guys are already eating into the kitchen.

"Mornig."

"Morning Mike. Why do you look so ready? Have you ever dreamed again of Emily?" I look at Kevin angry. Once I have spoken in a dream, so he knows now what I really feel, and he had to share with the others glaich. The thought darmals that was already clear to us by his looks.

"Naja was rather a nightmare. Where are the the girls at all. Mia always want but make breakfast." The moment comes Mia.

"Morning guys. Have you seen Emily?" In Mia's words a cold shiver ran through me. So my dream also started always. Please, please do not. I had not done anything.

"Nope. Sorry Mia."

"I'm looking for. Maybe I'll find it. Breakfasts simple." I quickly jumped out of the Stühl on I sat down. In my thoughts were so many image. Em I UDN in reizeitpark, you and I while skating in the city, she and I hintem in the garden I hear her at Flöhten play and währendesen I fall in love it.

This can not just be an end. Not without that I have her there at least said. No, that must not happen. My Emily. My Emily ...

I looked everywhere. Nirgentswo it was. Sorry I went back into the kitchen. When I walked into looked at me all at erwahrtungsvoll. I shook my head.

After I sat down puts me Mia a hand on his back.

"Mike It'll be okay. We'll find them. Maybe she's just gone into town. You know how it is sometimes she forgets a note to write out of sheer arrogance and too many thoughts."

"I hope you're right. It's just that I have such a weird feeling in my stomach."

"Perhaps you hungry Mike you have not eaten today." I looked at Kevin angry.

"That was not funny Kev." Mia looks at him as evil.

"Maybe you're right, but." With sad look I made a bowl of cereal and not try the worst of zumalen what could have happened to me Em.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Emily

At home I was safe from him. Not in front of my feelings but here I can tell myself that I lose without Mike. My sister knew that something was wrong.

"Emily why you're here? Something happened?"

"Are you okay Serena. I had just homesick and as mentor thought that at home I would have a few days just fine for me. "I was hoping that they believe me.

"OK. How are the others. Before you tell sit in the living room but I just made tea. "Along with Serena and a cup of tea, we sat in the living room on the sofa.

"So, tell me how to do it so the Shiba house."

"At the moment it is quiet. It's good. Kev trained straight again, Mia makes a cooking class after another, Jayden learns guitar, Antonia fishing to time almost day and night, Mike uses the time for video game and I just do not know what to do. I think so often of Mi ... Mama. At mom and dad and of course to you, sis. "

"Ah ha so it is so, can you tell me quietly that you like Mike. Even very kind. He's nice and each image would look loves ye. Tell him you do not see hide yourself here before your feelings. I know it myself. Believe me you can not be afraid to run away. "

"Oh Serena ... It hurts me so bad to him to be so close and yet never as close as I'd like. A samurai can not come together with another Samurai. This makes the team weak and our enemies would used this vulnerability. "

"When it comes to the love you can not think of the Power Ranger. It is important to still follow your heart and if your heart wants an other Power Ranger you have to follow it or you will to the greatest vulnerability. "

"No. You do not even know what you're talking. You're not a Power Ranger and you can not feel in my situation. Let me fix it as I believe it is right. "

Fury I ran to my room. As before. I threw myself on my bed and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Serena

My poor sister. I must do something. Though she does not say me what is, however, I think from own experience lovesickness is. At Christmas she has to me e-mail written in them a lot from Maik told, hence I imagine them has fallen in love with the green ranger.

Two would be really sweet together. Without a lot oh intend reach I for the phone.

In the phone book I find the number of the Sensai.

„Hello?" Quick somebody went on phone.

„Sensai I it is Serena. Emilys sister. "

„Ah, Hello, Serena. How are you doing?"

„Well, my sister is here at home …"

„A luck. We have searched them. "

„Oh Emily. She has simply disappeared. "

„Yes, We have worried to ourselves. Particularly Maik. "

„OK. I wanted to say you. Maybe Maik can fetch them. "

„Certainly he makes this. I hang up sometimes. The others look at me and want to know what is wrong. "

„OK. Bye. "

POV Sensai

10 eyes look at me.

„Maik. "

„Yes?"

„You can fetch Emily with her at home. " Maiks eyes became big and he caught in to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

One day later

POV Mike

Now I stand for Em´s door. Ready for losing her forever as girlfriend but we all need she as yellow Ranger. I´m really nerves but knock on the door.

A girly open the door. She looks like a older Emily.

"Serena?" She looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"You are Mike. Right?" I feel that my head is red.

"Yes. Is Emily at home?" Her smile get bigger.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that you come." Serena show at one door in the house.

"I´m in the Livingroom when you need help."

I knock on the door form Emily´s Room.

"Serena I´m fine. You don´t worry about me."

"I´m not Serena." With these words, I go in the room. Emily sit on her bed and have red eyes. She has cried.

"Mike." I see shock in her eyes.

"What do you do at my home?"  
"I want to get you home." I sit me on the bed too and reach for her hand.

"I know that you ran away because you know that I love you but the wold need you as yellow Ranger. I need you as yellow Ranger and as best friend. I can´t knock out my feelings for you but I can control me." Emily started crying.

"Please don´t cray."

"I love you too." I could not help but kiss her.

A week later

Emily and Mike go together back. Everyone was agree, that they can be together and a Power Ranger.

A big wish come true. A promise of a lifetime was that they be together for a lifetime.


End file.
